gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Pendulum Wars
The Pendulum Wars were a massive, global, 79 year-long conflict waged by the two superpowers of Sera, the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics, for control of the planet's natural resources, namely Imulsion. Millions of human lives were lost in the conflict and the environment was significantly damaged by devastating weapons. The war was a deadlock for the majority of the years, until the COG broke the stalemate by going around the land warfare with the UIR and staging a daring raid in Aspho Fields. The COG stole the Hammer of Dawn technology during the Battle of Aspho Fields, and gained the advantage in the war. The Pendulum Wars ended shortly before the attack of the Locust Horde on Emergence Day. History Pre-War events Decades before the Pendulum wars, Sera was plunged in the millennia long conflict known as the Age of Armageddon,Destroyed Beauty nearly destroying both the human race and Sera. The humans rejected war and embraced a new era of peace, the Era of Silence, leading to a period of advancement of arts, science, and culture. But the shortage of energy led the fragile planet to more problems. Imulsion, a phosphorescent and low-viscosity fluid that was discovered by an oil-exploration drill, was unusable as an energy source until Dr. Helen Cooper created the Lightmass Process, which enabled production of cheap energy from this previously useless substance, marking the beginning of the Gold Rush. The full implementation of this process guaranteed a new energy source and led to the elimination of the need for hydrocarbon and nuclear-based fuel. However, the extremely low price of Imulsion energy and the massive loss of revenue and jobs in the traditional energy-producing industries soon caused Sera's world economy to collapse. The few countries that discovered an abundance of Imulsion below their land shortly thereafter found themselves at war with the many nations who were not as fortunate, and the Era of Silence ended as the Pendulum Wars began. The Rise of the COG During the seventy-nine year war, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, or COG, became a legitimate, if minor, political party. Founded long before the Pendulum Wars by fanatical socialist Alexiy Desipich, the party was based on an obscure world-government philosophy based on eight guiding principle values: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. The COG began sending out their legions of Gear soldiers turning the Pendulum Wars from a conflict over Imulsion to a fight over freedoms. The Coalition overthrew many nations' vassal governments and accepted volunteers to fight the UIR armies.Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 344 79 Years of War Ostri Front The Ostri front was fought 30 years before the Siege of Anvil Gate, and saw extended trench warfare. Lt.Hoffman compared fighting inside the walls of Anvil Gate to the Ostri front.Gears of War:Anvil Gate Eastern Front One of the many fronts of the war was the eastern front. Gorasnaya was located there and many captured Gears were sent to forced labor camps.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Kashkur Fronts The COG defended the Imulsion rich nation of Kashkur border from the UIR nation of Furlin. The COG was able to contain and hold off the Indies until the president of Vasgar resigned after a vote of no confidence. This gave the UIR the opportunity to invade Vasgar and open a second front on Kashkur, allowing the UIR to attack the infamous fortress of Anvil Gate on the southern front. While an Indie army flanked on the western border from Furlin, their aim was the city of Shavad. The COG response to the Indies sending “peacekeepers” to Vasgar was to stop all Imulsion supply to neutral Vasgar, in turn hurting the Imulsion company and putting millions of Vasgar citizens in the dark, effectively shutting down the power stations and hospitals. The operation would force the UIR to ship in supplies from neighboring friendly UIR nations while having to deal with a local population without a government and fuel. The only thing of military value left for the UIR in the Imulsion-starved nation would be the iron ore and vast factories in southern Vasgar. That is, if the UIR could keep the peace in the nation. Indie troops from Furlin invaded Kashkur from two fronts: on western border hitting the city of Shavad, and Anvil Gate on the Vasgari border in the south. On the Vasgari-Kashkur border, Indie's sabotaging effectively cut off Anvil Gate's only land route by destroying the canyon, showing that the UIR had dozens of special forces in the country before the fall of the Vasgari government. An Indie soldier with a RPG in the nearby cannons was able to kill Captain Sander and several other Gears, leading Lieutenant Hoffman to request a Pesang detachment. However, High Command was unable to deliver fresh supplies or reinforcements since every Tern and the newly introduced King Ravens were occupied with combat missions in Shavad. The UIR laid siege to Anvil Gate, where the COG, with a handful of Pesang commandos defended the Gate from overwhelming forces, the siege lasted three months and the fort was reduced to rubble from Mortar attacks, Hoffman's Pesanga troopers were able to kill several Indie spotters in the hills, but with the lack of food and after executing a civilian, Hoffman was forced to face the facts on the ground. He realized that Anvil Gate and the garrison could not last any longer, but fortunately for Hoffman, the Indie Major allowed the civilian population to evacuate the garrison if the COG surrenderd. Hoffman took the only option he had left and ordered the surrender of Anvil Gate to the Indies, but Hoffman's surrender was a ruse. He planned to entrap the Indies in the old quarter of the city. The plan worked, and over 200 Indie soldiers were killed, though the Gears suffered many casualties, too. The victory at Anvil Gate allowed the COG to hold the southern pass and launched then Major Hoffman's career. Indie invasion of Irohma island Four years before E-Day, the UIR attacked Irohma Island, defeating the local population. Elements of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry landed on the island and ended up recruiting a local. Sarfuth front Since B.E. 17 the UIR and COG fought for control over the nation of Sarfuth. While neutral Maranday stopped any outright invasion by the two superpowers, the UIR was amassing forces in the Republic of Lauczi to attack Sarfuth. COG forces decided to take an Indie strategy and used Maranday's neutrality to launch a daring raid into Indie territory. The raid was successful and COG forces were able to use their air force and take out the advancing Indie army at the Maigar Pass.Gear of War: Unseen Around 3 years before E-Day, Indie saboteurs were operating from neutral Maranday to attack Sarfuth's Imulsion pipelines, while members of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry defended the areas and killed at least one saboteur.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 95-107 Operation Leveler The climax of the war was at Aspho Fields with Operation Leveler. COG forces discovered that the Indies at Aspho Point had won the arms race for orbital weapons. The COG could not allow the UIR to have an advantage in the war, so they prepared for a daring raid, mobilizing the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry and navy in an amphibious assault on the Ostri coast. The 26 RTI attacked the Ostri troops at Aspho Fields while commandos under Maj. Hoffman raided Aspho Point. The Indie forces inflicted heavy losses on the COG, but the COG managed to accomplish their mission and evacuated from Ostri.Gears of War: Aspho Fields The operation had the largest number of Embry Star recipients in Coalition history. Coalition Victory After the raid at Aspho Point and the Battle of Aspho Fields, the COG would battle the UIR for another two years, losing thirty-thousand soldiers. Adam Fenix used the stolen Hammer of Dawn technology to create satellite-based weapons for the COG. For his efforts, Chairman Tomas Dalyell awarded him the Octus Medal.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/116/1168340p1.html COG forces were able to advance into both Furlin and Ostri.Gears of War: Promise Me On the coastal city of Bonbourg, the COG occupied the city, but the UIR Third Fleet bombarded the city until the COG unleashed their newest weapon, the Hammer of Dawn. The Hammer destroyed five Indie ships and forced the fleet to withdraw. While in Furlin, Indie troops battled in Ghato City and around several cliffs. After the Hammer strikes on the Indie fleet, Premier Yori Deschenko entered into negotiations with the COG and the UIR surrendered. Despite this, some UIR units continued to fight, believing the surrender was COG propaganda, while the Gorasni would continue a guerrilla war.Gears of War: Promise MeGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Naval Warfare The COG's armed forces revolved around its Army branch until the Battle of Aspho Fields. Their Special Forces and Navy were given less attention, though Adam Fenix argued that the Navy and Air Corps must be expanded.Gears of War: Aspho Fields The COG Navy contained battleships in the early years of the Pendulum Wars, and had a diverse range of ships including destroyers, submarines, and helicopter carriers.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 274 Two years before E-Day the COG Navy attacked and leveled Berephus and Bonbourg, while LCTs landed on Aspho Fields.Gears of War: Aspho Fields The UIR Navy, along with the Gorasni Navy, had submarines and missile frigates that were able to survive the Pendulum Wars and Locust War.Gears of War: Jacinto’s RemnantGears of War: Anvil Gate During the Pendulum Wars, the UIR had Tennad sailors use suicide submarines against the COG.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 366 Around the Serano Ocean, UIR submarines preyed on the COG Merchant Fleet forcing them to form conveys projected by the NCOG.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 60 Aftermath Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 48 After the final battle of the war, the COG and UIR signed an armistice ending the war in the COG's favor.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 375 The COG replaced several Indie nation governments with pro-coalition governments, including Pelles and Ostri Republic, which were under the administration of Premier Yori Deschenko. Some Indie nations refused to surrender and launched an insurgency, mainly the infamous Republic of Gorasnaya.Gears of War: Jacintos' Remnant pg 380 The Day of the Fallen holiday was created to celebrate the fallen Gears soldiers.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 318 Gears of War: Promise me For six weeks, the COG ruled all of Sera, before Emergence Day.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 124 A planet-wide invasion of the surface, the COG was unable to hold back the Horde, losing all they gained in the 79-year Pendulum Wars. 15 years after E-Day, the survivors of the Republic of Gorasnaya joined the COG for protection from the Locust before the Lambent Invasion forced the COG to disband and caused the Gorasni to leave the coalition. However, the Gorasni remained allies with the remnants of the COG, coming to their aid in the Second Battle of Azura where Adam Fenix destroyed the Locust and the Lambent with an imulsion-targeting weapon. Behind the Scenes The Pendulum Wars may be named after the Pendulum, which is a weight suspended from a pivot so it can swing freely. It is most likely a representation of the war and its stalemate until the Battle of Aspho Fields. It can also be suggested that it is a reference to the number of machine-related names in the Gears of War universe. References Category:Wars Category:Events